Swords and love
by Beccbyxan
Summary: I just hope you like it Im gonna try writing in third person in the second chapter. Enjoy!


'Crap' I thought as i made my way up the sidewalk. 'Im in big trouble'. The late night air filled my lungs and made me feel better. The crummy neighbourhood of the west side was not the first place i would want to go to on a late Friday night. I looked into a alley, and hurried my steps as i saw a pair of guys standing against the wall, fingering on a pair of swords. ' Damn pirate scums, aint good for nothing'.

I opened the door to the apartments where he lived. I was met by a guy behind a counter, reding a People magazine. He looked up at me, surveyd me from head to toe, and nodded once. I went over the sticky carpet to the elivator. I stepped in, and was hit by the odor of old urine, and i saw a syringe in the corner. ' Lovely' i thought, as the elivator started to go up.

As i made my way through the dark grey corridor, towards appartment 4C, i dropped my bag. ' Crap' I said aloud for myself. I bent down to get the books, papers and pens that now was spread over the sticky, carpeted floor. Before i was even close of being done, a door flung open. I quickly looked up, and saw him. My heart fell to the bottom of my stomach, and at the same time flew up in my throat. He came rushing towards me, wobbeling, of course.

" Where have you been!" he screamed at me, and spit hit my face. I got up and said in a matter-of-fact voice.

" I was out". My eyes never left his, but all i wanted to do was to leave my bag on the floor and run straight back from where i had come.

" Y..you know that i..i dont like you b..eeing out" He could hardly even speak, and i could smell the foul oder of scoth, and smoke on his breath.

" Yes, I know that" My voice was cold as ice, with a sting of supressed anger.

He just looked at me, the eyes uncenterd. After a long time of wobbling and deap breaths he finally spoke.

" Just come in!"

I think i could hear him mumbeling something in the meaning of bitch, but i didn't bother. I was used to worse.

I stepped in through the open door, and was hit by the same stench that he allways wore. A mix between licker, old cigarette smoke and sweat. He was allready in the apartement. He laid on the broken couch that was in the middle of the small room. There was an old tv against the wall in front of the couch, and i didn't know how he could aford it. He was broke multible times. He got the half emty bottle of vodka, drunk a big gulp and burped. He looked at me, standing in the doorway, hesitating to go in.

" Well women, what are you wating for? Give daddy some lovin' "

I slowly made my way to him, every inch of my body screming to run away.

" Come...come sit with daddy, come on now. Thats a good girl"

I sat at the end of the couch beside him, stiff and scared. 'What was he gonna do this time?'

" Come and give daddy a kiss, babe". Hes oily voice sent chills down my spine, but i centered my self and bent down, slowly. He took his hand and put it behind my head to puch it down faster. Our mouths met, and he groand as he kissed me hard. I wanted to puke. The odor of him was nothing compared to the taste.

" I want you babe" he said, never ending the horrible kiss

His breath started to quicken and he pulled me down on the couch. I was just going to endure this and then go home, i thought. But then i noticed something. His hands were no longer on the couch behind my back. They had traveled up my white shirt and were now all over me. In disgust, i hit him over the face, hard. He looked at me, a mixure of suprise and rage in hes eyes.

" How DARE you hit me, you filthy bitch!"

He then threw me on the floor, making me hit the leg of the coffee table. I brought my hand up to my forhead, only to find the red hottnes of blood. He had now started to stand up, with some difficulty. I looked at him in horror. ' What the fuck had i done!'

" You gonna pay, bitch"

He then started. It was awful. He kicked me, making me loose my breath several times. I just laid there, tears running down my face, in horror. He suprised me by taking a firm grip on my shoulders and bringing me up. I stood in front of him, struggling to not fall down. He then slapped me over the face, the power of an angry man in it. I brought my hand, now to my cheek, and blood started comming out there too. ' Hes not gonna stop'.

The thought hit me, and more tears started falling. 'He was not gonna stop...'

I had to get out!

No matter what, i just had to get out to the open street, to safety.

I quickly avoided a punch that woud have knocked me down, and struggled to the door.

" NO! Come back!"

I felt the ground before i saw it. Then i felt his hard, heavy body on me. I desperately tried to get away from under him, streching out my arms to scratch in the sticky carpet in front of me. Screams started to make their way up my throat, but were stopped by an unseen force.

" Dont you try to run away from me!"

He punched me in the face several times, making my nose, eye, and chin bleed. I was close to passing out when he raised hes hand, for the final blow...


End file.
